Midnight Fantasy
by xLadySlytherinx
Summary: 100 Harry Potter Theme Short Stories. Rated T for future stories.


Hello! This is the first chapter for Midnight Fantasy a 100 Theme Harry Potter Short Story thingy! I started it with a friend of mine on

This is Vacation.

I hope you all enjoy it~ -Snape

* * *

><p><em>She was circling the Holiday Inn<br>Just about to go 'round again  
>When her cell phone rang and it was him sayin', "Room 183"<em>

High-heels clicked across the tile floor in a staccato rhythm as a raven-haired woman with a smile on her face walked into the hotel. She was snapping a book shut as she cut past the front-desk, slipping it into her bag the guests and workers watched as she walked past; like she knew exactly where she was headed.

The woman nodded her head at the concierge as he signaled the elevator, the doors swinging open as if even they knew not to keep her waiting. Stepping on she selected the number needed before stepping back allowing the doors to close and enjoying the short ride up to the third floor.

_They've never done this before, but when he met her at the door  
>They broke out smiling 'cause they were sure that this is what they need<em>

The elevator chimed signaling she had reached her destination; stepping out before the metal doors had full opened the woman turned to the right smiling when a familiar face appeared in a doorway; its typical smirk set in amusement. Taking quick strides the woman slipped into the hotel room effortlessly dropping the handle to her over-night bag in the man's hand.

_She said, "Mama's got the kids"  
>And he said, "We got the room for the weekend"<em>

Undoing the belt on her onyx trench coat she turned lifting her arms sensing the man coming up behind her; smiling she allowed him to kiss her while his arms wrapped around her waist. Pulling back he broke the kiss with another smile, slipping her sun-glasses off he tossed them near the television before reaching up slowly pushing her coat to the floor.

It was her turn to remove some of his clothing as she reached for the buttons on his suit jacket; within seconds it was cast aside; his tailored shirt open, the undershirt pulled out and loosely hanging on him. She wasted little time slipping her hands underneath both shirts relishing in the skin on skin contact. It had been so long since she had felt him like this.

_They love their kids and their house and that dog in the yard  
>Oh and their neighbors for the most part<br>They love each other, but it's hard to be lover's  
>When life gets in the way<br>Sometimes love needs a holiday_

He let out a chuckle as she cut a sideways glance at the bed before turning back, her eyebrow raised. Sliding onto the bed her eyes darkened with desire and need for much more than sex as she smiled at him. Turning sharply he grabbed something off the desk she couldn't see, and much less cared to.

_He hung up the DO NOT DISTURB  
>To shut out the rest of the world<br>48 hours of just him and her  
>You can't get this at home<em>

In a matter of seconds he re-appeared; the smirk she was used to by now, in place. Reaching up the smaller of the two pulled the other down to the bed with a small giggle. She couldn't help but bite her bottom lip as his mouth assaulted the side of her neck, coupled with his roaming hands she almost forgot where she was.

_She pulled the covers back and  
>He said, "Yeah I'm in to that"<br>They flopped down together and took a nap  
>No you can't get this at home<br>They woke up in each other's arms  
>And that's where they spent the rest of the weekend<em>

Hours later they were curled around one another, the world long forgotten. It had been so long since they had just laid in bed and only the sound of their own voices to comfort them. No children crying that one had pushed the other. No homework that needed to be done; no baby crying.

Leaning in she kissed her lover blissfully aware that the kiss could linger instead of being rushed as she was pulled in six different directions. Some days the both longed for the days where they laid in bed all day; talking, being silent; merely enjoying one another's presence.

_Room service dinner with candles and wine  
>A night with no homework and no baby crying<br>They hold each other like they used to do  
>He whispers, "Girl, I've missed you"<em>

The sun has risen and the pair of lovers is stepping out of the cab that has brought them home; Jessica smiles as her twin sons and her eldest daughter run down the path; already awake and causing havoc.

"We could extend our vacation; say we forgot something" Severus whispers, smiling as his wife merely shakes her head and reaches up to kiss him.

"Maybe for your birthday"

Jessica smiled as she and Severus walked up the front path of their home. Their vacation had been fun, and much needed. But it was time to return to their families. At least until the next vacation.

* * *

><p>Disclaimers! I own only Jessica! Severus Snape belongs to J.K Rowling and the songs Love Needs A Holiday belongs to Reba McEntire. I would appreciate a review XD Love you all!<p>

Jess


End file.
